Alicia, Mia, and the KOTLC Crew
by MaybeDecentIsh
Summary: My characters, Mia and Alicia, find themselves being saved by some of the Keeper Crew.
1. The Oregon Storm

**All rights belong to Shannon Messenger **

Alicia pulled Mia closer to her side, trying to keep the little girl from getting too wet in the pouring rain. All she needed was to find a dried river bank or some small ledge to take shelter under for the night. The Oregon forest roared with the sounds of the howling winds and the creaking of the trees as the two girls clung to each other for what little warmth they could get. Finally they found a large tree that would at least keep away some of the rain, and Mia collapsed onto the ground shaking with fatigue and cold. Alicia wasn't much better, but she managed to pull her little sister under the tree into the driest spot against it. She curled around her, and pulled her fleece coat edge around them both, drifting off in the tiny, barely dry space they had. In the morning, Alicia raised her head to the gray sky that was no longer pouring down water upon them, and gently tried to shake Mia awake. Nothing. No movement or even a sound other than a slight whimper. She was suddenly wide awake, scooping Mia into her arms and listening for breath. It was a faint, uneven rasp, but it was there. She knew her sister needed help, so she picked her up against her chest with one arm and pulled herself to her feet with the other, looking around for a path or even an animal trail. There was no sign of life anywhere in sight. Alicia nearly broke down in tears, falling to her knees, when she heard voices nearby. "Help! Someone come help us! Please, whoever you are!" she called. The voices stopped, then there were footsteps coming closer and closer to them, until: "OMG! Are you ok?! What's wrong?!" A beautiful girl with teal blue eyes, fair skin, and dark brown hair ran toward them, hurrying to Alicia's side and bending over her sister's limp body. 3 others soon caught up to her, 2 boys and one more girl. The girl had blonde hair and brown eyes, 1 of the boys had dark hair and was fairly tall, the other average height with messy blond hair that looked carefully styles and blue eyes. They introduced themselves in a hurried way as they all gathered around the girls.

Blonde Girl: Sophie

Brunette Girl: Biana

Messy Blond Hair: Keefe

Dark Hair Boy: Fitz

Sophie: "Ok, we can't explain right now but if we take you both to our home we can help your sister."

Alicia: "Just help her. Please, I don't know what's wrong and I don't know what to do."

Keefe, after glancing to Alicia for approval, picked up Mia easily and held her in his arms as Fits pulled out a crystal and put it up to the light so a beam shone to the ground. Biana grabbed Mia's sister's hand and Fitz's and they all stepped into the light, glimmering away to Foxfire Academy in the Elven world.


	2. She's Not Ok

Thank you so much for the review HeartWarmLucy! I will make an attempt to write longer chapters like you suggested! I only just started writing fan fiction this year, so I'm still figuring it out.

\- She's Not Ok

They flickered back into existence in a room with cots and cabinets, like a nurse's office. Keefe set Mia slowly down on one of these cots as the tiny girl shivered even in the warm air of the office, while Fitz and Sophie went to the other attached room looking for "Elwin." Soon, a friendly looking man wearing a shirt patterned with smiling snails that had multicolored shells introduced himself as Elwin to Alicia, who was sitting on the edge of Mia's bed. Alicia was shaking with cold and fear as Keefe helped her ever so gently into another bed, explaining softly to her what was going on, where they were, and who they were.

Elwin bent over the barely conscious little girl and examined her with his flashing lights, then he stood and, in response to Sophie asking if she was alright, said "She's not ok. She tends to be very nervous, she's nearly frozen, and she has always been very sickly. She is also an elf. Does that sound right, Alicia? You must also be an elf." She stared, eyes wide. Biana, Fitz, and Sophie asked if they could help, and he sent Biana to get cinnacream to warm them all, Fitz to go hail Alden and tell him that they had brought elves from the Forbidden Cities back, much like Sophie's situation had been. While Keefe was calming Alicia (I ship Keefoster but in my mind these two are so cute together) and helping Elwin give Mia and Alicia the medication to clear their body of toxins, Sophie helped Biana with the tray of cinnacream she brought back from Havenfield, along with Grady and Edaline.

Edaline hurried over to Mia, fussing over her with a steaming mug of sweetness, pulling her limp gold curls into a loose bun on top of her head and pulling blankets tightly around her. Grady pulled Fitz aside, and asked him about what had happened and why they had brought two people back with them. While he explained quietly Keefe found more pillows and a bottle of Youth for each of them, bringing a mug for Alicia, who looked at him with a mix of gratitude, confusion, fear, and maybe a little bit of longing. Elwin wrapped up a bunch of vials of medicine for each of the girls,and told Alicia that she and her sister could leave now but that they would have to be on bed rest for at least another day taking all those medicines. Della and Alden offered, as they had many guest rooms that they could use, and Fitz got out a leaping crystal to take them to Everglen. Alicia managed to get up on her own, and Biana wrapped a heavy fur robe around her to protect her from the bitter cold outside the house where they would land. She leaned heavily on Biana who wrapped an arm around her to hold her up, and Keefe lifted the now unconscious Mia, also wrapped in a soft blanket, into his arms. Della grabbed the wrapped-up medicines, and after thanking Elwin they stepped into the light shining through the leaping crystal.


End file.
